Comfort In You
by LilMissObsessive
Summary: Craig and Marco find comfort in each other, a little to much comfort. Craco Chapter 1 redid UPDATE: 11/27/08 I have now grown as a writer and noticed my little and petty mistakes. I am going to continue this story.
1. A Kiss Says It All

**Discalimer: I don't anything but this stroy**

**a/n:** yeah, so I just now had time to re-read it and noticed alot of spelling mistakes, so I fixed what I could find and added a bit more detail sence I noticed it was sorta written immaturly.

**-------------------------------------------**

"Marco, I can't think straight out here" The music from the spearkers buzzing in Craig's ears. This was the biggest party of the year, and he was having a horrible time. Manny left him, Ashley left him, he had nobody. Ellie and Jimmy were painting 24/7. Spinner was always with Jay. All he had was his best friend Marco, who was always there for him. Whoch in his mind wasn't very horrible, actually, it was quite nice. Quite right.

"Do you wanna go upstairs and talk?" Marco yelled out, plugging his ears with his fingers fighting a horrible headache.

"Yeh, totally" Craig followed Marco up the staires to his room. Paige and Ellie had 'forgotten' to tell him they were throwing a party tonight. Exactly what Marco needed. The night before his english exam, a head knawing party. Perfect. Justtttt perfect. They reached a room and closed the door behind them. Marco sat on the bed and Craig sat next to him.

"God Craig, when did life get so hard" Marco sighed and feel backwards on his bed.

"When we started Degrassi" Craig joke and Marco let out a little chuckle.

" I mean, It was so easy after I came out. I had Dylan, the bestest friends, good grades and a perfect life" He let out a hugh sigh

"I know, when I left my dad, it got better for me too. No more worries I was gonna be beaten up in the middel of the night, no more watching everything I said." Craig sighed and fell backwards to facing Marco.

"But, after Jimmy got shot life went to crap" Marco moved a piece of hair from in front of his eye.

"I know, and then when Ash and Manny left me, and Ellie started dating Jimmy, I had no one, but you" Craig smiled.

"Ohh and that's a bad thing" Marco repiled playfully.

"I didn't mean it like that, It's just that Marco, you were always there for me. You are always there for everyone, all the time." Craig blushed.

"Craig, you've seemed a little, I don't know... different ever sence that party at Dylan's like 2 weeks ago."

"Well I've been thinking about some stuff lately..." He trailed off with his sentence. He looked Marco straight in the eyes. He loved how they looked like little pools of chocolate. He could stare into them forever and get lost in them. Marco, had this smile that brought warmth to his soul. "_No! I am NOT NOT gay."_ He wasn't. He couldn't be. He'd never found a guy attractive before, that he'd admit to, until Marco kissed him. He was just curios. It was only natural.

"Anything I can help you with bud?" Marco smiled. Craig felt a tingled in his heart. He couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Marco, I'm...I'm confused" He looked him square in the eye finally getting the biggest secret off of his chest.

"About what.." Marco put his hand on Craig's shoulder making him fell warm and calm again.

"You know how you...you kissed me" Craig looked anywhere but at Marco.

"Ohh yeah, sorry about that.." Marco felt his cheeks turn bright crimson.

"Don't be"

"Wha-" Craig cut him off with a kiss, not just any kiss. This kiss had passion. This kiss had warmth. Craig never felt the sensation he felt when he kissed Marco with any other girl he had kissed before. He knew at the very second that he was enjoying this kiss more then any other kiss he had ever had in his entire life.

"Craig, wow. I mean are you..?"

"Gay? I guess...I mean it felt right, it felt good." Craig smile pulling Marco into another kiss.

They hadn't heard the door open. Paige crept her her head in a small crack she had opened in the door. She couldn't believe her eyes. After everything Craig had gone thorugh with Manny, Ash, and Ellie, he gave it all up to be with the person who was always there, Marco.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked it! Please review


	2. Sooo Are We?

A/N: ok guys, well I was originaly making this a oneshot, but a few of ya'll asked for me to contuine, so I'll write more.

The next moring Craig and Marco woke up in each others arms. They must've fell asleep after Craig basicly came out to him. Marco slowly opened his eyes. He didn't have the slightest idea of what turned Craig gay but he had to admit, he was a good kisser. Marco smiled and yawned. **_'I better go make breakfast'. _**Marco slowly got up making sure not to disturb Craig and quickly changed his shirt then walked downstaires to the sweet smell of waffles and syurp.

"Moring sleepy head" Paige turned and looked at Marco.

"Hey Paige, what'cha cooking?" Marco sat down at the table.

"Waffles, sit, their almost done, Ellie went to pick up Milk" The blonde turned around and place 2 waffles on his plate.

"Thanks Paige" He smiled at her/

"No problem, long night?" She had a suspicious smile on her face.

"Umm yeah...how'd ya know?" He looked at her questionaly.

"Me and Ellie saw something last night" Paige sat down to eat her own waffles.

"Saw what eactly"

"Ohh just to bestest guy friends kissing"

"Paige, you can't tell anyone, I mean he just came out last night"

"Last night? Well he sure at a good first night of beging gay" She smiled taking another bite of her breakfast.

"Don't make it a big deal ok"

"Well it is, your getting oer Dylan with someone who came out not even 12 hours ago"

"Don't even start with me Paige. I've known Craig for forver, longer then Dylan"

Craig walked out of Marco's room.

"Heyy Marco, can I talk to you...alone"

"Yeh, yeah of course." Marco and Craig walked back into his room and sat on his bed.

"Ok about what happened last night" Craig started.

"Look man forget about it" Marco faked a smile.

"No, I don't wanna. Marco, I'm Bi. I've been thinking about it for a while, and I am, and I just wanna thank you for helping me relize that" Craig kissed him on his cheek.

"No problem" He gave Craig a hug.

"Sooo.. are we dating?"

"I don't know man, do you wanna, I mean do you really want me to be your first boyfriend" The italian put his hand on Craig's leg. Craig kissed him again.

"Does that give you your answer?" He smiled

"Yeah, I think it does" They giggled

"Just don't tell anyone yet, I'm not ready for people to know"

"I won't, but Paige and Ellie walked in on us last night, so their the only one's who know"

"Ok, good"

"Why does every freaking guy I fall hard for turn out gay" Ellie protested putting down a glass of milk.

"Because, you have bad taste" Paige smiled.

"whatever!" They giggled.


	3. Author's Note

Ok guys, I know you hate me right?!?

Seriously I'm at loss of what I'm going to do in this. I was thinking of making Dylan come home from universty and be jelous of Craig and Marco, but if I do that I'll end of making it a Darco.. I can't do a story with Marco dating someone else besides Dylan if Dylan's in the story. I just can't! lol

Well on July 18th I'm going on vaction and I'll be back on August 2od so I might think if something within that time. I really would like to have a new chapter up before then but it doesn't look like that's gonna happen.

I am SOOOOOOO sorry once again. Please forgive me!

-Harlee


	4. Movies and Birthdays

**a/n: **ok, so I got a few ideas, so here they go ;)

ohh and I'm sorry for spelling mistakes, but this one place in my wirst hurts, and I just don't have the time to proof read it right now. I'm sorry!

----------------------------------------

"Marco!" Craig called from inside the bedroom holding up a red shirt to his shirt.

"Yeah hun." Marco stood in the doorway and smiled at his boyfirends horrible fashion taste.

"Help." He gave a little pout.

"OK ok ok, but only cuz your cute." He smiled furticiously and grabed a light blue shirt from his closet. "Here hun." He handed him the shirt.

"Thanks babe, you've always had the best fashion taste."

"It's not like you walk around looking like crap, I happen to think you look cute in your unmatched clothes." Marco flirted.

"We'll it is our first date, I just want to look extra special." He puckered his lips.

Marco gave him a quick kiss. "He downstaires in 5, we have to go before Ellie or Paige get here, the last thing we need is to be stopped at the door and answer 20 questions."

"ok."

----------------------------------

"So, how long have you questioned your sexuality?" Marco asked taking a bite of his pizza. Marco loved food court food down by the movie theator.

"Well." Craig took a bit of his burger "Ever sence I was really young I noticed that I've been attracked to girls, but then I noticed guys didn't look too bad either. When I was younger I only knew gay or straight, I had never heard of bi, so it made my feelings even harder to understand. Well after a few years I was really confused, it drove me crazy. My feelings had evolved in emotions, and attractions, but nobody ever knew about it, but even then I still wasn't sure if I was gay or not. I think I was in denial, I was so scared to admitt that I was attracked to guys. I think I would've been more accepting of what I was questioning if society didn't put homosexuals down."

"I totally understand." Marco added before he had time to finish his story.

"Well anyways, when I met you, and I saw how the guys treated you when they just thought you were gay, it made me even more scared. When you actually came out I was so pround of you. I was getting more comfortable in my own skin. Then that night at the party, when you kissed me, I knew I was bi. I knew because if I wasn't it wouldn't had felt so right, so natural. It put it all in perspective for me. You put it all in perspective for me. You helped me confirm who I really am, and I am forever in your debt."

Marco just stared at him until Craig blushed and bowed his head in embarrassment.

"Wow Craig, you had a very confusing life."

"Yeah, plus with my abusive dad, I just-I just was afride he'd hurt me even more if I was." Craig had a sudden defeted look in his face.

"ohh Craig." Marco scooted his chair around the round table and rubbed Craig's back.

"No I'm fine." Craig looked down at his watch. "the movie is about to start." Craige got up.

"Ok, but if it's a scary movie, you have to promise to hold my hand." The Italian smiled.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." The taller boy smiled.

-------------------------------

Marco jumped spilling the whole tub of popcorn on the floor.

"Ahh!" Marco grabbed onto Craig and burried his face in his chest.

"It's ok Marco, it's only a movie, It can;t hurt you. Plus, I wouldn't let anything hurt you." The older boy said massaging the younger boy's back.

"Ok, I trust you." Marco looked up and kissed Craig gentaly.

Craig smiled. "Lett's take this someplace else."

They walked through the row hand in hand.

-------------------------------

They sat in the front seat of Craigs car.

"This has been the best date of my life." Marco said smiling closing the gap between them.

"Mine too." Craig smiled and threw his hand behind Marco's head closing the gape between them.

First it started off gental, soft, sweet, and innocent, but turned into a deeper, harder, more fiery, and more passionate.

"Wow" Marco said breaking free for air.

"Wow." Craig repeated.


	5. Coming Out's and Airports

Craig threw his car keys down on the counter of Marco's kitchen.

"So when are Paige and Ellie due home?"

"Umm, I think in 4 days?" He walked over the the calendar on the fridge and followed the days with his finger. "Yupp 4 days, well 5 if you count tonight."

"Great, we can hang here. I haven't come out to Joey yet so I don't want him to suspect somethings going on..."

"We'll when you do wanna come out... I'll be right there next to you" Marco smile sweetly

"Your the best boyfriend ever" Craig placed his index finger under Marco's chin titling it up for a kiss.

"Your not too bad yourself there"

They gazed and smiled sweetly at each other.

Marco turned his head away after a few mintues of daydreaming in Craigs' eyes. "Ok, so movie? Living room?"

"Sure"

Marco walked over and squated down to look in the cabinet underneath the entertainment center.

"What kind of movie do you want to watch?"

"How about a zombie movie? What about 'Killer Rage' (the movie Marco and Dylan saw on their first date)" Craig suggusted

"You know I hate zombie movies"

"But you look so cute when your scared" Craig stuck out his lower lip and wimpered like a dog.

"Ok, ok, ok, but only because I'll have you to hold onto when I'm scared."

"Good!"

Marco laughed "I'll go get a blanket, it's chilly in here."

"ok, hurry back..I'll get lonley."

"Your so pathetic..."

A few mintues later Marco walked back in with a big blanket.

Craig postioned himself on the couch so he was leaning up against the armwrest.

Marco layed his head on Craig's chest and placed the blanket ontop of them.

During the movie Craig started playing with the back of Marco's hair causing shivers up and down Marco's spine.

"You jerk!" Marco shouted sitting up and smacked Craig's arm.

"What? what did I do?"

"You gave me goose bumps!" Marco smiled noticing the worried look on Craig's face.

Craig sighed "Sorry. Man I thought I did something else..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They walked up to Craig's front door a week later.

"Are you sure?" Marco asked

"Postive. I have to come out, and if I don't right now, I may never have the courage again."

"Ok, so are you ready?"

"Not in the least bit, let's go in." Craig led the way and grabbed Marco's hand, but realsed it when they walked in the door.

"Hey Craig, Marco! What have you guys been up to?" Joey asked happily.

"Nothing really, hey Joey, I need to talk to you."

"Ok Craig shoot." Joey sat down in a chair in the kitchen.

"Well, um, you see..ughh.' He turned and looked at Marco "This is harder then I thought it was going to be"

"It always is" Marco whispered back.

"Craig, is there something your not telling me?"

"Joey. Umm.. Ok here it goes. Well sence I was really young, I've have these feelings I never understood. Well as I got younger they became more clear... And a few months they became obvious." Craig sighed. "I'm bi, and Marco is my boyfriend" He said quickly.

"Umm I have to go pick up Angie. Bye" He waved and rushed out the door.

"Wow, there was awkward." Marco let out a nervous laugh.

Craig's eye were welling up. "He doesn't accept me. Did you see that. He wouldn't even look at me"

"Craig, hun. That's what my dad did. Trust me, he'll get used to it. One day he'll wake up and say 'My step-son is gay, and that's ok' trust me, if my homophobic father could, Joey will.

"Thanks Marco" Craig gave him a big hug and held him tight for a mintue, not letting ago fearing that everything right in his world would go away if he lost his grip."

"I'm so proud of you" the Italian said as the broke from the embrace.

"I'm proud of me too." He smiled and placed a loving kiss on the younger boys' lips.

"Ok so one person down, like 20 to go."

"Haha, not funny"

"You are going to tell our friends right?"

Craig stood there with a blank stare of a mintue.

"Craig? I mean what's there to fear? Their all fine with me, why wouldn't they be fine with you?"

"Your right Marco. Why wouldn't they?"

"They'd just be surprised, like they were with me"

"I hate to break it to you, but umm a few of us were sitting around one day, and they kinda said your were giving off gay vibes...so when you fianlly did come out, it wasn't very shocking. Well not to us, Spinner yes, but us no."

"Gay vibes? I was that obvious"

"But that made your even cuter."

"I hate you!" Marco said playfully.

"Does that mean I don't get a kiss?" Craig pouted.

"Right. No kisses for you!" Marco crossed his arm and stuck out his toung.

"I don't think so mister." Craig tried to grab Marco's waist but Marco quickly ran away. "Get back here!"

"No!"

They ran around the kitchen coutner a few time, around the couch, the ran everywhere in that house until they reached their staring point.

"I give up" Marco said as he colapsed on the couch.

"Good. I didn't know how much more I could run" Craig climbed on top of him and gave him a kiss. "Finally a prize worth trying to get."

"Yupp." Marco smiled and kissed him again.

The door opened, and there stood Joey and and Angie.

Angie threw her hands over her mouth. "Craig!"

"Craig, Marco get out! I don't want Angie exposed to you guy's life mistakes!"

"Life mistakes? Joey beging gay isn't a choice!"

"Just leave!"

"Marco let's go, we don't need to be here anyway." Craig grabbed Marco's hand and lead him out the door.

"Sorry Craig, that was my fault"

"your fault?" Craig looked at him questionaly

"Yeah, if I didn't make you chase me we woudn't have gotten caught."

"Marco, the only thing that's your fault is, making me fall in love with you."

"See I knew this was- waite? Did you just say you love me?"

"I only say it at airports" Craig grabbed his hand "come on lets go"

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." Craig said with a smile.

After a 20 mintue ride they arrived at their destiantion.

They walked in, Marco still didn't know where they were until they were inside.

"We're at an airport" Marco smiled.

"Yupp, and guess what."

"What?"

"Marco Del Rossi, I love you."

"I love you too!" Marco smiled and kissed Craig passionaltly on the lips.

* * *

So you like it? Reviews will help me get motivated to post a new chapater... so motivate me! 


End file.
